Someones Failure is Another's Success
by Acedevil
Summary: What if Aang is not given another chance after the failure of the Invasion? He has failed too many and times and the spirits feel that he does not deserve another chance. So, the spirits select a 'chosen one' to stop the war.Pm me a pairing you want.


**Aang ran away from the air temple. He failed to protect the air nomads. He failed to protect the Koi fishes. Failed to protect Ba sing se. And yet again failed to Win the Invasion. Chance after chance he has lost. What if spirits thought he deserved no chance, after failing them again and again. **

**The story takes place just after the boiling rock. Any suggestions are appreciated.**

**I do not own Avatar the last airbender.**

**

* * *

**

In spirit world...

Agni sat on his throne with Avatar Roku in front discussing about the latest news from the Avatar and the Great War. Sighing angrily he signalled Roku to stop.

" Enough." He boomed. "I had enough of the Avatar. He has failed us one too many times. Roku, tell the other Spirits to come. We need to discuss how to put an end to the war. The millennia war fast approaching, if we don't put an end to this war the world might fall in the Damn Devil's hand." He said no standing up and going to the chamber of the Gods and sat on his throne.

The chamber had had five thrones, each of different color depicting each spirit. Water for La, Silver for Tui, Green for Bhumi, Grey for Shu and Red for Agni. Slowly and slowly the seats were filled and the meeting started.

Agni stood up. "As we all know the Great War has been stretched far too much. In our last meeting, you all had voted to keep faith in the Avatar after he had failed to keep Zhao in check. The fire nation is moving fast and have conquered Ba sing se. With the millennia war fast approaching, I think it is high time we intervene."

" What are you proposing, Agni?" La asked carefully, not liking where this is going.

"We need to give the powers to the chosen one." Agni said before raising his hand up to stop Bhumi who was about to say something. " Not his full power but at least enough to help and kill Ozai and end this darn War." He said and Shu quite reluctantly nodded. "Agni is right. If the Great War stretches more, our world get damaged that we might never be able to heal." Shu said and Tui or rather Yue glared.

" NO, we cannot do this to Aang. He has worked far too much for this." She said and La nodded. " It is two votes against and two for Aang." La said before looking at Bhumi.

Bhumi sighed. "I am sorry. I am truly sorry Tui and La, I know it is your friends we are talking about Tui but Agni is right." He said and Agni clapped his hands together. "Decided. I will tell the one about this." He said and the meeting was dismissed.

* * *

In the western air temple...

" Woooohhhoooo. Katara look at me." Aang said as he created a bigger fireball then before and Katara clapped for Aang.

Zuko scowled and slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand. _How is this kid going to learn Firebending if he is only interested in bending Katara's heart to get her to like him?_ He thought angrily.

"Aang, fifty fire push ups." He said and Aang looked at him. "Wha-? But ZUKOOOOOOOO. I just did my practice." He said with puppy dog eyes. " No Aang, you cannot expect yourself to learn firebending if the only thing you are interested in is showing off." He snapped, ignoring Katara's glare.

" Listen Zuko, Aang is working hard enough. So don't you dare shout at him." Katara said angrily and Zuko finally snapped.

"This is none of your business, Katara. Leave. This is time for fire bending." He said trying to control the surging anger.

" How dare you talk to me like this? I am sorry your highness but you cannot order me around." She snapped at him and Zuko growled and spun around, leaving both of them.

"Way to go sweetness. A few more comebacks like this and I'll start calling you Ice queen." Toph said from behind as Sokka looked in the direction Zuko walked towards. "He does not deserve the way you treat him, Katara." He said.

" Of course he does. He is the prince of the nation that destroyed my village and my kingdom." Haru said with hate.

"See Haru agrees with me." Katara said and Aang finally shouted:" Shut up."

Everybody looked at Aang. " Aang?" Katara asked softly. "No Katara, Sokka is right. Zuko does not deserve this treatment and you will say sorry to him." He said. "And I will hear no comment about it." He said looking at Haru who had just opened his mouth to say something.

* * *

Zuko punched the nearest rock. "Why ME?" He shouted looking at the sky. "WHY?" He said before turning around as he heard a branch snapped. "Who is there?" He asked and looked to see a man, with black hair quite like Zuko's but darker skin then his staring at him with ink black eyes. "Why are you here?" Zuko asked cautiously.

"I was asking myself the same question."

**Bhum Bhum Bhhhhhhhhhuuuuuuuuummmmmm.** **Is this the chosen one Agni was talking about? Or is he a foe? Stay tuned to find out more.**

**Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
